Total Drama Very Best
by superdawnfan
Summary: My first FF here finally made all the contestants come back competing for the tidal of very best and one billion dollars


I own NOTHING

"today all of our previous contestants will be coming back i forced them too don't worry none are out when I said all I meant ALL so let's welcome back the winners first Gwen Beth Heather Cameron Zoey Owen Duncan Alejandro Lightning and Mike." said Chris

"It sure is nice to be back" said Mike

"Can you bring back the vote yourself off rule from Total Drama Action I know it has been gone for a while but I really want to vote myself off." said Gwen

"Yeah,No never not if anyone WANTS to leave that's why that rule has been gone" said Chris.

"Aw,come on seriously I have to be stuck here again?" said Gwen

"It's in the contract."Laughed Chris

"it's not that bad Gwen."(trying to cheer her up) said Zoey

"No offense Zoey but I know from experience Chris gets worse every season i wasn't only in 2 like you were I was in every season that doesn't just add in a new generation cast." said Gwen

"she does have a point and remember what happened in the All Stars season Zoey." said Cameron

"I was only trying cheer her up i know we will probably all die here." said Zoey

"yeah but Zoey everyone always thought that and no one died." said Mike(Intern dies of dehydration right in front of them)

"well except maybe his interns but better them then us right." said Mike

"how could you say that?" said Zoey

(Confessional)

"what did I say wrong?" said Mike

Zoey:He doesn't even mind the interns dying! he doesn't care about living people! he is becoming Chris! how could anyone be so cold?!

(End confessional)

Heather:hey Alejandro I'm breaking up with you.

Alejandro:what did i do!?

Heather:I was only using you the whole time but you probably were with me too and I beat you too it sadly I never even liked you I just wanted too make it farther and known Chris would do that I just needed you for votes but you'd betray me first.

Alejandro:what!?

Heather:take that you were just as dumb as Lindsay.

Alejandro:Is that why I agree with her about you being a backstabbing no good mean old traitorous lying bully of a girl.

Heather:Well only idiots think bad about me so yes, yes it is.

Chris:Now lets welcome losers Ezekiel Geoff Harold Stace Lindsay Eva Bridgette Lewshawna Dakota and Jo.

Stace:like yeah my great great great (one billion greats later) great grandfather invented losing. Wait that's not a good thing

Dakota:I am no loser I am pretty I am a star I will call the paparazzi ask them

Eva:I will kill you

Jo:yeah right all of you are the meaning of losers especially you (glares at heather) I am the only true winner around here (Eva breaks her back along with Chris's)

Jo:ow

Chris:ow if you do that again your off the show

Eva:Fine

Geoff:(laughs) that was so funny dudes.

Bridgette:Your turning back into crazy host them supporting bullying heck you done it before with Duncan attacking Harold! You are such a jerk we are over.

Geoff:you don't mean...

Bridgette:yes I mean I am breaking up with you

Geoff:(Cries) why me why me

Bridgette:Because your a jerk that's why

Geoff:(Cries non-stop throughout the episode okay he might but only if i say he does)

Chris:now lets welcome our Total Drama Pahkitew cast Ella Jasmine Sky Scarlett Sugar Amy Samey Beardo Leonard Rodney Dave Topher Max and Shawn

Shawn:No way will I stay here I don't want my brains eaten by a zombie

Amy:This show sucks how lame are you Chris

Samey:Don't be so upset because just a teaspoon of sugar helps the medicine go down it helps the medicine go down

Amy:why are you making Marry Poppins references?

Samey:Um supercalifragilisticexpialidocious

Amy:what does that even mean you weirdo?

Samey:it's what you say when you don't know what to say

Amy:(Groans) stop with the Mary Poppins references I can't stand Mary Poppins the movie!

Samey:Who doesn't like it

Amy:Me my favorite thing isn't stupid what my favorite thing is seeing good two shoes people like you die slowly in pain

Gwen:Doesn't that sound just a bit too harsh

Amy:No and who cares if it is one day I will rule the world and execute my people for fun

Samey:That's not very nice

Amy:Who cares about being nice

Geoff:I can't believe she broke up with me

(Amy slaps out Geoff's tooth)

Geoff:Bridgette now will you get back together with me from pity

Bridgette:Um no your getting what you deserve but I am not sure Amy's sane though

Samey:She is sane my parents say she is but evil also (Amy slaps Samey)

Amy:Don't blow my cover though third generation cast knows I don't want anyone else to know

Samey:But lying wouldn't be very nice of me

(Confessional)

Samey:what should I say yes or no ooh I know I will just say

(end confessional)

Samey:Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious

Amy:WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT MARY POPPINS REFERENCES

Samey:Uh supercalifragilisticexpialidocious

(Amy yells at samey and then slaps her)

Amy:Do it or get past me

(Confessional)

Samey:what else was I supposed to say

Amy:Whats with all of Samey's liking of Mary Poppins coming out today

(end confessional)

Chris:lets also welcome no second season until now Sadie Katie Eva Blaineley Dawn Anne Maria B and Brick

Brick:sir yes sir

Dawn:Now that you've all seen the episode I was eliminated you now realize I would never do that and are trusting of me I will tell you the auras of the ones with darkness in them

Amy:Lame

Duncan:who cares about who's the bad guy when you are one that's way more awesome

Chris:Next we will welcome those who never merged Sam Ezekiel(normal form dawn cured him and reminded him of his human life) Noah and Tyler

Noah:It's so great to be back (sarcastically said)

Chris:I know

Tyler:great to see you Lindsey

Lindsey:You too Noah

(Confessional)

Tyler:not this again

Lindsey:Why does that weird guy who I have no idea is looks so upset?

(end confessional)

Tyler:I'm Tyler not Noah once again

Lindsay:Oh don't be silly weird intern

Tyler:I am not a intern i am your boyfriend Tyler

Lindsay:you must have me mixed up with someone else there's only one person i ever fell in love with and it was tyler not jose

(confessional)

Tyler:At least she thinks I'm someone better then Alejandro in every way and she loves Alejandro so much

Alejandro:of course of all the people she could pick Jose why not think I'm her boyfriend the other guy is me

Chris:Okay team one is Courtney Heather Gwen Duncan Cody Trent Jo Max and Shawn you are now beautiful butterflies

(Confessional)

Gwen:Seriously I'm being...

Jo:Called a...

Heather:butterfly. at least they said I'm beautiful

Cody:yes I'm on Gwen's team and since she has four ex-boyfriends she will do anything now to get one and i would never break up with her yes yes yes yes yes yes

Shawn:who cares about butterflies when your whole team will turn into zombies

(end confessional)

Chris:team two will be

Amy Samey B Dawn Katie Sadie Bridgette Geoff and DJ you are now the Annoying Apples

(Confessional)

Samey:I thought it was annoying orange who hated apples

Amy:I'm not annoying I am the soon to be cruel queen of the world there's a major difference

Geoff:Maybe I can get Bridgette to like me again or make it worse (cries harder)

(end confessional)

Chris:Team three Sky Jasmine Stace Sam Ezekiel Justin Noah Lewshawna and Owen you are now the stinky slugs

(Confessional)

Jasmine:no way a i going to be on a team with that indoors brat if so then I call war

Sky:That Indiana Jones wannabe thinks she is better then me for some reason I will show her

Owen:What a coincidence i am called a stinky slug all the time

(end confessional)

Chris:team four consists of Lindsay Beth Justin Harold Eva Mike Zoey Sugar and Ella you are now the tacky toads

(confessional)

Sugar:if there's any challenge that has glitter used in it Ella doesn't deserve it i mean it's obvious that glitter should be mine

(end confessional)

Chris:Team five has Alejandro Tyler Justin Cameron Dakota Anne Maria Scarlett Lightning Rodney and

Chef:Seriously you took brought that coconut back and put it in as a actual contestant? Weirdo.

Chris:Hey I am no weirdo look at a person who gives people poison for meals team five you are now the the cocky coconuts

(Confessional)

Alejandro:Of course that coconut was just to warn us about the teams name but seriously we have a coconut for a contestant maybe i could take it to the final two then it can't move so i will win i just have to hope for no sudden death challenges that require moving

(end confessional)

Chris:Okay team six you have Blainley Sierra Topher Scott Leonard Dave Beardo and brick you are now the Toddler Tomatoes

Chris:Your challenge is to go find a gilded Chris award I hidden five

Lindsay:what's this

Chris:one of the gilded Chris awards and the tacky toads win

Beardo:Found Found (animatronic voice)

Chris:second place Toddling Tomatoes

Chris:and found third one (last are beautiful butterflies 5th stinky slugs 4thcocky coconuts)

Gwen:hey Jo and Heather can you help me with one thing

sure Gwen said Heather

yeah Gwen said Jo

"can you guys vote with me against Courtney" Said Gwen

"of course" said Heather and Jo

"Okay its a 8-1 vote Gwen your a boyfriend stealer" said Chris

"I'm not even dating Duncan anymore!" yelled Gwen

"and Courtney everybody hates you" said Chris

"But everybody likes me" said Courtney

"and the loser is Courtney so let me tie you to this missile and launch you exploding its our new elimination device I call it the blast of shame"said Chris

"I will have revenge I was a cit I was your only chance of winning you stupid losers" said Courtney right before she blasted off screaming


End file.
